Bee and puppycat: The space outlaw and the princess
by Shadly0829
Summary: A story based off of the cartoon on youtube, on the account Cartoon Hangover. You can listen to the original story in episode 2, be warned, it will be spoiled if you do... you'll know the ending. XD
1. Discovery

Bee and Puppycat

The Outlaw and the Princess fanfiction

Hello readers! This fanfic is based off of a youtube show, that you can find and listen to, to compare if you'd like. XD I hope you enjoy!

**Ch 1**

**Discovery**

The space outlaw crouched warily, hidden behind a low stone wall. He had his bag full of gems and treasure slung over his shoulder. He could hear the footsteps rush past, and then they faded away. He slowly lifted his head, peeking over the stones. The space princess was standing in the middle of the hallway, her beautiful white hair curled, and her dress shimmering just like the stars. He couldn't help but continue to stare at her. She had her back to him, thankfully. She began to turn, and their eyes met. He felt his heart pounding, either from fear of being caught, or her beauty. He felt something within him stirring, something he hadn't felt before.

"It seems you have our jewels," she chimed. A slow smile spread across her pale face.

"It seems so," he heard himself say. He carefully stepped out from beneath the barrier, and faced the princess. Her eyes were a brilliant yellow and they entranced him. He nervously ran a hand through his white spiked hair.

"I don't appreciate having our things stolen," she said, stepping closer to him. He could feel himself smiling slowly.

"I could happily make it up to you," he seduced. He felt stupid and foolish on the inside, but something within him wanted her desperately.

"By returning them, I hope?" she retorted, swishing her long hair. He felt the lantern protruding from her forehead begin to glow, and his smile dissolving into nervousness. He grabbed her fair hand, and sunk to his knees.

"Would you allow me to court you?" he stammered.


	2. Meadow

CH 2

Meadow

(Princesses POV)

She waited for him anxiously in the beautiful meadow, perched on a swollen purple log. She slowly ran her hands along to a giant red leaf next to her, feeling like she was being swallowed by a vortex of rainbows. Her eyes scanned the area dismally, wondering if he would show. Finally, she heard a rustling in the bushes, which caused her heart to skip a beat. The Space Outlaw emerged, grinning in his usual nonchalant way. She began to notice how the deep blue in his eyes matched the ends of his snow white hair. She smiled in greetings towards him, gesturing for him to sit next to her. He did so, his warmth buzzing right next to her. She felt intoxicated by his smell, and had to remind herself to focus.

"I'm glad you came," she smiled tightly.

"How could I refuse someone so beautiful," he breathed, leaning closer to her. She felt overwhelmed, his smell filling her nostrils. When he reopened his eyes, she was standing on the other side of the meadow, arms crossed.

"Did I do something wrong?" he questioned.

"You don't kiss a princess that easily," she grinned playfully.

He stood up slowly and waled over to her. He sighed, and carefully tucked a strand of her hair behind her hair, his finger brushing her face gently. She was finding it harder and harder to resist his charms, her walls crumbling. With his free hand, he grabbed hers, and clasped their fingers together. Before she knew what was happening, she felt him leading her off somewhere.

"Would you mind telling me where we are going, exactly?" she panicked. She knew if she didn't return to the castle, her father would send troops, and her plans would be ruined.

"It's a surprise. Just trust me," he comforted.

_Yeah sure, trust the Space Outlaw. _She thought to herself

"What's your name?" she called out to him.

"My friends call me Jake."

"You may call me Cecilia, or Cecil for short." she responded curtly.

They kept on for what felt like hours, but what was really only minutes. He had lead her to a wide open grove, that was surrounded by dense trees, and filled with strange creatures she'd never seen. She didn't spend much time outside of the castle, unless her father was around. She saw a small picnic basket, as well as a coarse blanket spread on the ground.

"I'm flattered but I really shouldnt..."

"At least humor me," he interrupted.

She smiled politely, sitting down on the blanket. It felt a lot softer then it looked, and it was embroidered with a symbol she thought she recognized, but couldn't place. He sat down right next to her, and picked up the basket.

After they had emptied the basket of its contents, they somehow found themselves laying next to each other on the blanket, hands clasped as they stared into the sky.

"What do you think is out there?" he asked, breaking the silence.

She responded with a vague shrug. Eventually, she pushed herself up off the ground, brushing herself off.

"I have to go now," she said hesitantly.

"When can I see you again?" he pleaded. His eyes were locked on hers, and she couldn't break the stare.

"Just slip me a letter next time you want to see me," she responded.

He nodded, and quickly embraced her, his warmth enveloping her. She allowed it, finding her own arms slinking around him in return. She buried her face in his chest happily, sighing noiselessly when they parted for the night.


	3. Princesses Room

Space Outlaw and Space Princess

CH 3

(Outlaws POV)

He had begun walking home, finding his way using the stars shining above. He had lost track of time, remaining in the clearing long after Cecil had left him. Eventually he walked into the little cave, the darkness enveloping him. He fumbled around in his pocket until he found his matches, striking one quickly. He turned to the torch on the wall, filling the scone with fire. The cave lit up dully with dancing gray shadows, and he watched, amused. He shuffled over to his threadbare blanket, practically collapsing from exhaustion. The last thing he saw before he passed out, was the princesses face in his mind.

Later the next day, he found himself facing Cecil's high window, with a letter in his hand. He had no idea how he was going to get it to her. She was at least two stories up in the air, and it wasn't like he could just saunter in there like last time... but he had to try. He walked slowly around the castle, seeking for any other entrances. Eventually, he found what seemed to be the servants quarters. There was a washing bin outside, and a clothing line, full of uniforms.

A lot of stretching and groaning resolved, before he found himself dressed as a servant. He felt utterly ridiculous, but he had to see her again. He hid the letter in his apron, before carefully walking inside. Heat wafted over him, servants rushing everywhere, some cleaning, some carrying food. He slowly, tried to make his way through, jostling a few people on his way.

"Hey!" someone called after him. He froze, not sure what he should do.

"Here. Go to the main floor and clean," a stern voice commanded him. He turned to face a bulging brute of a man, who practically slammed a mop and a bucket into his hands. All he could do was nod fearfully, taking the items and rushing off. As soon as he left that room, he abandoned them in a hallway, heading towards the stairs. He began to take them two at a time, not wanting to get caught. He figured only special servants got to work on the third story, seeing its where all the royalty was. He kept his head and eyes trained on the floor, picking up his pace every time someone walked past him. Eventually he wound up at a door engraved with a large C. He shook his head at the tastelessness, and pushed his way in anyway.

(haha)


	4. Kiss

Space Outlaw and Space Princess

CH 4

Princesses POV

She sat on her windows sill, staring out into the distance. She had no lessons, no meetings, nothing. It was the first time in a while where she had nothing going on. She jumped slightly when she heard her doorknob rattling, grabbing her hair brush as a weapon. Jake busted through her door wearing the most ridiculous maids uniform she had ever seen. She doubled over in laughter, her whole frame shaking.

"This was the only way I could see you," he explained, a faint blush touching his cheeks. He coughed suddenly, using his hand to cover his face.

"See me? What for?" she questioned.

"To take you on another date," he smiled, slipping back in cool and thought for a moment, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"I'd love to."

After they'd returned to the meadow, which was glistening with dew illuminated by the afternoon sun, they both stretched in the warmth it provided, the sun feeling inviting after the dank gray walls of the castle. The way the beams refracted off the pond water reminded her vaguely of the large stained glass panel in the castle, one of the most beautiful pieces in the entire castle. She tore her gaze away from the dancing lights, to see Jake staring at her with a small smile on his face. She looked at him with questions in her eyes, but no words were spoken. He took a hesitant step towards her, his eyes locked on hers. She was sure her heart was skipping beats, the ends of her fingers and her antenna feeling numb. He kept coming closer, his warmth radiating like a furnace. She looked up at him, before quickly looking back down, his searing gaze numbing. She felt his calloused fingers slide underneath her chin, and slowly tilting her face upwards until she was staring straight into his eyes. Right when she felt like her heart was going to explode, his lips finally met hers in a quick embrace, before parting, leaving nothing but cold air wafting across her face.


End file.
